I Left My Heart in Korea
by Kibummie's
Summary: Ketika Kibum harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun di Korea. Padahal hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih selama ini terlihat kaku dan penuh paksaan. A KyuBum fict / oneshoot / RnR


**I Left My Heart in Korea**

.

.

.

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance maybe…**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

I do love SJ members, but my heart belong to **Kim Kibum**

He's my shining star. He's my inspiration

He'll back soon

Believe what makes you believe !

.

.

.

Jemari itu terus bergerak lincah diatas sebuah keyboard. Kesepuluh jari ramping itu seolah memiiki nyawa sendiri untuk bergerak konstan tanpa mendapat komando sang pemilik. Namja cantik dengan balutan kemeja rapi bernama **Kim Kibum** terus menatap layar monitor. Terkadang ekor matanya melirik pada smartphone yang tergeletak di sudut meja kerjanya.

Hingga getar smartphone miliknya membuat gerakan jemarinya secara otomatis terhenti dan tatapan matanya terfokus pada layar smartphone yang menyala. Ibu jarinya bergerak lincah menekan layar dan menampilkan sebaris kalimat yang tertera di smartphonenya.

Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka lalu menghembuskan udara dari dalam mulutnya. Kembali, jarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboardnya. Hanya saja, pandangan matanya pada layar monitornya semakin tajam seiring dengan gerakan jemarinya yang menari lincah di atas keyboard.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, smartphone yang menghuni salah satu saku celananya bergetar. Dengan anggukan kepala kecil serta kontak mata yang ditujukan pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya, **Cho Kyuhyun** berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan sejenak peserta rapat.

Jemarinya menyentuh layar smartphonenya.

" **Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Nanti malam di café biasa. Jam 7 tepat."**

Senyuman tipis tersemat pada bibir tebalnya saat menerima balasan pesan singkat dari Kibum, kekasihnya. Namja tampan – yang menjabat pada posisi cukup penting di salah satu perusahaan periklanan di Korea – itu mengusap layar gadget canggihnya. Layar smartphonenya langsung dihiasi foto namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar hingga membuat kedua kelopak matanya tertarik ke samping.

Menghiraukan pesan yang baru saja diterimanya, tangannya melesakkan smartphone kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Tubuhnya berbalik arah dan memasuki ruangan rapat yang dipimpinnya. Ia tidak mau membuat anak buahnya terlalu lama menunggu.

.

.

.

Dua namja yang sudah duduk saling berhadapan mengisi kekosongan sebuah meja, saling melempar pandangan. Tidak ada yang menggerakkan bibir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah stoic dan menguarkan aura dingin. Minuman hangat yang tersaji di atas meja sudah menghentikan kepulan asapnya. Padahal Kyuhyun sengaja memesan minuman hangat untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya agar bisa mengurangi sengatan hawa dingin di luar sana.

" Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan, aku akan pulang," ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Memang benar keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan sudah cukup lama. Hampir satu tahun lamanya. Itu saja karena teman-teman mereka yang berusaha menjodohkan karena banyak yang berpikir jika sifat Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama. Tidak tau siapa yang mulai mengungkapkan perasaan, tiba-tiba saja berita hubungan Kyuhyun – Kibum langsung merebak dikalangan pegawai perusahaan. Kebetulan keduanya bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, hanya berbeda defisi dan jabatan.

Jabatan Kyuhyun lebih tinggi satu tingkat dibanding kekasihnya. Tapi kesenjangan jabatan tidak membuat keduanya berlomba saling memperbaiki posisi. Keduanya sama-sama pekerja keras dan loyal terhadap perusahaan yang mempekerjakan mereka. Sayangnya, hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani karena dorongan teman-teman mereka tidak sepenuhnya berjalan mulus. Sikap Kyuhyun kepada Kibum maupun sebaliknya teramat kaku. Jika mereka bertemu di lobi kantor, mereka tidak akan berpelukan layaknya kekasih. Mereka malah saling menundukkan kepala sebagai bentuk penghormatan formal kepada teman se-profesi.

Selama 1 tahun pula, keduanya menjalani status ' pacaran ' hanya sebagai hal biasa. Tidak ada makan malam, tidak ada pelukan mesra, dan tidak ada ciuman. Hanya sebatas sentuhan kulit yang bisa dibilang amat minim. Keduanya juga jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Semua pegawai di kantor juga tau seperti apa watak keduanya. Kyuhyun maupun Kibum tipe pekerja keras. Seluruh waktunya hampir dihabiskan dengan tumpukan map.

Meski jarang berbicara atau keluar bersama, setidaknya Kyuhyun dan Kibum setiap hari akan rutin menanyakan keadaan masing-masing melalui pesan singkat.

Kibum menggeser minuman yang ada didepannya sedikit menepi. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas meja sambil bertautan erat.

" Setidaknya, berbicaralah dengan lembut kepadaku meski hanya satu kali. Kali ini saja, anggap aku sebagai kekasihmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum menatap lekat manik mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit terperangah dengan sahutannya.

" Baiklah ~" Nada suara Kyuhyun mulai melembut dan tangannya bergerak meraih kepalan tangan Kibum yang bertautan erat. Kibum tidak menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan namja berparas tampan itu membimbing tangannya mendekati mulutnya. Hingga… Kibum merasakan hembusan tangan mengaliri seluruh permukaan tangannya saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan udara hangat. " Dingin ?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan dan masih membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangannya berulang-ulang hingga rasa hangat mulai dirasakannya.

" Pimpinan perusahaan akan memindahkanku ke cabang luar negeri, Kyu."

Seketika gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap punggung tangan Kibum terhenti, dan digantikan dengan remasan kecil yang membuat Kibum sedikit meringis kesakitan.

" Kapan kau akan berangkat ?" sela Kyuhyun cepat.

" Lusa."

" Secepat itu ?"

" Aku sudah menandatangani surat persetujuannya sejak bulan lalu." Kibum menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun.

" Dan kau memberitahuku sekarang ? Apa aku terasa asing bagimu, Kim Kibum ?" Kyuhyun mulai mengintimidasi namja cantik yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal erat lalu menggebrak permukaan meja hingga menimbulkan sedikit getaran.

" Aku pikir.. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Bukankah kita 'terpaksa' menjalin hubungan agar tidak terus disudutkan teman-teman kita ?"

" Begitu ? Aku pikir kau serius menjalin hubungan ini, Kim Kibum."

BRAKK

Hentakan kaki Kyuhyun yang menendang kaki meja membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearahnya. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan kurang bersahabat di sekitarnya, namja dengan balutan jaket tebal itu berjalan tegas meninggalkan Kibum duduk seorang diri.

.

.

.

Lalu – lalang manusia yang berjalan melewatinya tidak membuat tubuhnya melemah. Ia bahkan sedikit menggerakkan kedua kakinya di tempat agar mengurangi rasa pegal yang menderanya. Tangannya ia sembunyikan didalam saku mantel panjang sebatas pahanya.

Tubuh tingginya menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menghafal satu persatu manusia yang berjalan melewatinya. Ia berharap pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan pada Kibum usai makan malam, terbaca. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kibum berada di Korea, sebelum esok hari namja pemilik senyum menawan itu pindah ke Kanada.

" Cho Kyuhyun."

Sontak Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping dan mendapati Kibum sudah menatapnya intens.

" Gomawo sudah mau menemuiku." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memasang senyuman tipis.

" Ada apa ? Aku masih harus mempersiapkan barang untuk besok."

" Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, bingung melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak menjadi hangat dan lembut. " Maksudmu ?"

" Kencan. Ini kencan pertama kita, bukan ?" Kyuhyun menarik salah satu tangannya dari saku mantelnya dan membawa sebuah syal melingkari leher Kibum. " Kajja…" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum dan menggandengnya erat.

.

.

.

Tautan bibir keduanya terlepas saat kebutuhan pasokan udara membuat kinerja paru-paru mereka melemah.

" Urrmm ~ Kibummie ?" Panggilan manis itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir tebalnya yang dibarengi dengan kepulan uap dingin. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tembam Kibum lalu mengusapnya pelan. Kyuhyun menempelkan pucuk hidungnya pada dahi Kibum. " Aku tidak pernah tau jika bibirmu bisa semanis ini. Jika aku memiliki kesempatan lagi, aku ingin terus menikmati cherry merah ini." Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap pelan bibir basah yang baru saja ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya.

" Jaga dirimu, Kyu." Tangan Kibum yang dibalut sarung tangan berwarna abu-abu pemberian kekasihnya saat perayaan natal tahun lalu bergerak mengusap pipi tirus Kyuhyun. " Aku juga baru menyadari jika tubuhmu begitu kurus." Kibum kembali menggerakkan tangannya mengusap pipi tirus kekasihnya. Bahkan ia baru kali ini melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya sedekat ini. Mata tajam yang dibingkai alis tebal membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat.

" Benarkah ? Untuk itu… Cepatlah kembali. Jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggu. Aku bisa mati tanpamu, chagi ~~"

Mendadak pipi tembam Kibum yang sudah dijalari rona merah karena serangan hawa dingin menjadi lebih merona. Disaat hari terakhirnya berada di Korea, ia merasa begitu dimanjakan Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya Kibum berlari menuju rumah pimpinan perusahaan dan merobek surat persetujuannya yang akan menjabat dibidang yang lebih baik dari pekerjaannya sekarang.

" Jangan merayuku, Kyuuu ~~" Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap tepian mantel yang membalut tubuh tinggi kekasihnya lalu jemarinya memberikan cubitan kecil pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak berusaha mengelak dari cubitan kekasihnya. Ia hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat rona merah semakin terlihat memenuhi wajah cantik Kibum. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya jika sosok dingin yang selalu dibicarakan teman-temannya bisa bersikap menggemaskan seperti sekarang ini.

" Aku serius." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Kibum dan memenjarakannya dalam dekapannya. Saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah serbuan udara dingin. Hidungnya mengendus aroma shampoo yang masih melekat kuat pada surai hitam kekasihnya. Bibirnya mengecup singkat dahi Kibum lalu berpindah mengecup kedua kelopak mata sang namja cantik. Tangannya menarik dagu lancip Kibum, membuat wajahnya menatap langsung betapa sempurnanya sosok cantik yang selama ini ia acuhkan. " Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum."

Kedua mata indah Kibum membulat usai mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Satu kalimat sederhana namun berhasil membuat hatinya bergemuruh. " Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

" Mau memberiku kenang-kenangan, chagi ?" Kedua alis Kyuhyun bergerak bergantian.

Kibum yang masih dalam euforia menahan haru hanya bisa menatap balik sorot mata Kyuhyun yang tak pernah lepas menatapnya. " Apapun, Kyu ~~"

Mendengar permintaannya tidak mendapat penolakan dari Kibum, dalam hitungan detik bibir tebal Kyuhyun langsung menerjang bibir merah kekasihnya. Melumatnya lembut dan penuh perasaan hingga keduanya saling membalas tautan bibir di tengah cuaca dingin yang mencekam. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat saat intensitas ciuman mulai menimbulkan sensasi yang mendebarkan dada.

.

.

.

" Kyuuu ~~ Kamu sudah makan malam ?" Suara jernih itu mengalun lembut menyapa indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Namja dengan balutan pakaian santai itu nampak sibuk menata sajian makanan di atas meja makan. Apron dengan motif lucu pun masih menggantung di tubuhnya.

2 menit mengabaikan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya, langkah kakinya yang dibalut sandal rumah berwarna biru terang langsung berjalan menghampiri iPadnya. " Belum," sahutnya singkat sembari menenteng iPadnya berjalan menuju meja makan.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Kyuhyun menahan ledakan tawanya saat melihat raut menggemaskan kekasihnya. Baru satu tahun tinggal di Kanada sudah membuat Kibum terlihat semakin menggemaskan. " Kenapa tidak segera makan ? Jam makan malam di Korea sudah lewatkan ? Kamu sudah berjanji akan menjaga tubuhmu,Kyu !"

" Iya. Aku tau, chagi ~" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang erat tepian iPadnya lalu meletakkannya pada sandaran yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Bola matanya melirik sosok Kibum yang masih merengut kesal di layar iPadnya. " Aku hanya ingin makan ditemani dirimu." Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Kyuhyun beringsut menjauhi iPad lalu menempati kursi kosong yang ada di ujung meja.

Kibum menatap haru. Meski ia dan Kyuhyun sering melakukan komunikasi melalui telepon atau webcam seperti saat ini, tapi ia merasa terharu begitu mengetahui Kyuhyun rela menyajikan makanan di atas meja meski agak berantakan. " Kyuuu ~~"

" Hmm ~~ Kamu pasti terharu kan, chagi ? Aku memasak sendiri loh ~~" ucapnya sedikit bangga karena seharian ini ia berkutat di dapur untuk memasak makanan yang sering Kibum sarankan untuk menambah berat tubuhnya.

" Siapa bilang ? Makananmu terlihat sangat buruk. Aku yakin salad buah itu rasanya asam karena kamu terlalu banyak memasukkan yogurt."

" HUH ? Meski makanan buatanku terlihat buruk tapi aku yakin rasanya sangat enak." Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya menyendok salad buah buatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Tapi baru satu kali kunyahan, raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah.

" kkk~~ Aku sudah menduga, Kyu. Makanan buatanmu adalah yang terburuk di dunia." Di seberang dunia sana, Kim Kibum sibuk menertawakan ulah konyol kekasihnya.

" Untuk itu, segeralah pulang dan tinggal bersamaku. Kamu akan bisa memasakkan makanan untukku setiap hari, Kim Kibum."

" Apa kamu merindukanku, Tuan Cho ?" goda Kibum saat mengetahui Kyuhyun masih terengah karena sudah meledakkan perasaannya. Terselip rasa lega dalam diri Kibum. Setidaknya Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

" Tentu saja. Cepat pulang dan aku akan segera menikahimu."

" kk ~ Aku merindukanmu, Kyunnie chagi ~~"

BLUSH

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung merona hebat saat mendengar Kibum memanggilnya dengan panggilan semanis itu. Aih, kenapa sekarang kekasihnya begitu pandai menggodanya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Cho Kibum kk ~~" Kyuhyun menggoda balik kekasihnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, pipi Kibum juga mulai dijalari rona merah.

Mungkin malam ini percakapan antara sepasang kekasih itu akan dipenuhi dengan godaan yang membuat perasaan satu sama lain bersedir tak karuan. Ya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang hidup dalam batasan samudera luas. Meski Kibum berada di Kanada, hatinya akan selalu di Korea, negara asalnya. Hatinya hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

**END**

Haii… Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Siapapun kalian …. ^^


End file.
